


Just Be Serious

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Family, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Drabble challenge for 377 words for the prompt Serious, so of course Sirius had to be there, along with his bad joke :D





	Just Be Serious

“What was that?” Sirius said, smirking. Remus cuffed his head. 

Draco stood straight as befitting his pureblood nature, even though he’d been at this an hour already.

“I said, please just grow up, be serious a minute and let me have an answer to the most important question I will ever need to ask you!”

Remus groaned.

“Hey, I’m always Serious, it’s my name after all,” Sirius said in a fit of giggles. Remus stepped in then and smiled softly.

“You make our cub so happy Draco, we’d be honoured to give you our blessings, wouldn’t we Siri?”

Sirius stood then and stepped forward. He placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Go sweep him off his feet kiddo.”

“I’m not a-“ Draco stopped a smile breaking out across his face causing his silver-grey eyes to sparkle. “Yes!” he jumped forward to hug them both before running to the floo. “He’s going to be so happy.”

\--

Harry returned to a dark house. It wasn’t strange for Draco to go out with other Slytherins, or even to pop over to Hermione’s while he and Ron were at work. Today Ron had come with him and was first through the door.

“Mate, we should get some beers and go out back for a bit, your garden’s always peaceful.”

Harry nodded agreement. 

“Meet you out there,” he called as Ron went into the garden.

Harry followed a moment later, beers in one hand, the other running through his hair. “I only-“

He stopped, there on the grass surrounded by twinkling lights was Draco; pristine in silver robes, hair hanging down his back and over his shoulders.

“Harry James Potter,” he started and Harry dropped the beers. Thankfully Ron managed to catch them. “You were the light for this world, but to me, my true love, you’re just my Harry.”

He knelt, “If you would do me the honour of becoming my husba-“

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Yes, Draco!” he laughed as they toppled to the grass, kissing before Draco pushed him back and put the Malfoy ring on his finger. 

Harry was surrounded then, as friends and family came forward to offer their congratulations. Draco pulled Harry close putting a kiss on his temple. “Thank you Harry, for just being you.”


End file.
